Simple Memories
by LolipopCherry
Summary: Terimakasih untuk 4 bulannya, yang membuatku belum bisa melupakanmu selama 2 tahun terakhir. Terimakasih untuk mau menemani ku mencari sepatu ku yang hilang, di saat yang lain sama sekali tak perduli padaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _For_ Arnanda Indah _and_ Christian Raphael Ariete**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Simple Memories-**

 **(Kenangan Sederhana)**

* * *

Warning : AU, abstrak, misstypo?

Main pair : Sasusaku

 **A fiction for event Banjir Tomat Cherry**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini tepat tanggal 11 agustus, Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dihadapanku. Entah mengapa saat ini ia terlihat lebih keren dari hari biasa, Sasuke begitu berkilauan. Mata kelamnya menatapku ramah, penuh perasaan.

Tahun ini, bulan ini, minggu ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, dan di tempat ini adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku yang tak pernah aku duga akan terjadi padaku.

Menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tak pernah berhadapan dengan pengakuan seseorang kecuali melewati surat atau pesan singkat. Dan Sasuke sekarang membuat hidupku nampak berbeda, begitu berwarna dan menakjubkan.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi untuk menjelaskan betapa aku bahagia dengan pernyataannya. Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat, aku tak bisa menahan senyum haruku.

Sahabatku Ino sudah menjalin pendekatan jauh lebih lama dengan teman sekelas Sasuke, Sai nama pemuda itu. Ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Ino. Ino pernah berkata ia akan sangat senang bila pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya secara terus terang.

Namun yang mengejutkan sekarang adalah tentang pernyataan cinta Sasuke, aku bahkan tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Kami memang banyak bicara saat tour tahun lalu, saat ia membantuku mencari sepatuku yang hilang, tapi itu takkan mengubah kemungkinan hubungan kami setelahnya bisa lebih dekat.

Sasuke adalah adik kelasku. Satu angkatan di bawahku. Sasuke sudah cukup sempurna dimataku. Ia tampan, pintar, keren, baik, dan semua itu dilengkapi dengan sikapnya yang lebih pendiam dari teman-teman sebayanya yang lain. Sasuke juga anak yang rajin, sepengetahuan ku ia selalu melaksanakan piketnya dengan baik. Karena kelas kami hanya dibatasi satu kelas jadi aku terkadang melihatnya.

Dulu saat Sasuke masih siswa baru, aku sering melihatnya entah sengaja atau tidak, dan disaat itu pula aku selalu memuji ketampanannya, namun aku selalu meyakinkan diriku untuk tak jatuh cinta padanya, dikarenakan aku tak mau sakit hati lebih awal. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan menyukaiku, di kelasnya bahkan ada gadis yang lebih cantik dan aku yang hanya biasa-biasa saja mana mungkin mendapatkan hatinya, aku selalu menegaskan itu setiap kali aku hampir jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku saat Karin teman sekelas Sasuke dan juga tetanggaku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memintaku untuk menunggunya saat pulang sekolah nanti di kelasku, aku menebak-nebak apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan, namun aku tak mau tinggi hati pada kemungkinan yang bersarang di otakku.

Kemudian pemikiranku menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, ia tersenyum padaku. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku." Sejenak jantungku berhenti berdetak, detik kemudian jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sama seperti saat aku tampil didepan umum, tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air kecil.

"Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu." Aku tak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja telontar dengan manisnya dari bibirku.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, ia mengumamkan sesuatu tentang kebahagiaannya, dan aku terlalu malu untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ekspresinya.

Semenjak pacaran kami selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu di sekolah dan aku semakin sering izin ke toilet hanya sekedar untuk bisa melewati kelas Sasuke, dan melihatnya belajar. Wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat ia sedang serius.

Kami memang jarang berkirim pesan tapi kami selalu bicara disekolah, dan kami tak pernah berkencan kecuali di dalam sekolah. Aku yang pada dasarnya benci bangun pagi, kini selalu berusaha bangun lebih pagi demi bisa melihat Sasuke lebih awal.

Setiap hari sab'tu saat Sasuke mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, aku selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke kantin untuk membelikannya air mineral. Sasuke bukan tipe anak yang akan membawa bekal atau sekedar minuman sendiri ke sekolah.

Pada hari peringatan sekolah, setiap kelas diadakan pesta. Siswa maupun siswi berlomba-lomba menghias dan membersihkan kelas, dan aku mendapatkan bagian menghias pintu.

Tanpa di sangka-sangka aku menemukan Sasuke sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku. Aku merasa malu, aku menjadi salah tingkah. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya ia menyeringai kepadaku. Aku sedikit curiga padanya, apakah kali ini Sasuke melewatkan bagiannya menghias kelasnya, namun aku tak mau ambil pusing.

Aku membalas senyumnya.

Kemudian berusaha untuk mengabaikan eksitensinya lagi, walaupun usahaku tak pernah berhasil, dan alhasil aku meliriknya dan saling melemparkan senyum.

Setelah selesai aku mendatanginya. Kami bersandar disamping kelasnya. Setiap orang yang lewat selalu menggoda kami, aku mendapati Sasuke sedang tersipu, dan aku membalas godaan mereka dengan tawa. Aku merasa teman-teman Sasuke menerima hubungan kami.

Beberapa hari setelah pesta kelas. Aku terlibat percakapan dengan teman sekelasku Shikamaru. Aku mulai meminta pendapatnya tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke, namun aku tak mendapat reaksi yang aku harapan. Shikamaru malah menasehatiku dengan mengatakan, "kau terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke, dan ku pikir Sasuke masih anak-anak." Aku marah tentu saja, namun aku memilih untuk memendamnya saja. Bukankah pemikiran wanita memang lebih dewasa dari anak laki-laki seusianya, meskipun aku dan Sasuke memang terpaut 1 tahun. Jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke memang terlihat kekanakan pada usianya yang 14 tahun. Pada akhirnya aku menemukan bahwa kami memang masih sama anak-anak yang sedang memasuki masa remaja.

Ini sudah bulan kedua semenjak kami pacaran dan aku tak pernah bosan dengannya, aku selalu menyapanya setiap pagi bagaikan sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru dalam hidupku.

Aku menunggu Sasuke di kelasku, kami sepakat berjanji bertemu hari ini saat jam sekolah berakhir untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu yang ada dengan berpegangan tangan dan berbagi cerita.

Semuanya terasa indah. Aku tak pernah berpacaran seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sasuke.

Dulu pertama kali aku pacaran, aku malah mendapatkan diriku menjadi selingkuhan. Waktu itu aku masih berumur 12 tahun, saat aku penasaran dengan apa yang orang dewasa sebut dengan pacaran. Apalagi pengaruh teman-temanku di sekolah yang juga banyak berpacaran.

Yang kedua aku berpacaran dengan kakak kelas saat aku baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Kami hampir tak pernah bicara, apalagi berkirim pesan karena pada saat itu ponselku rusak.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah teman seangkatan ku namun kami berbeda kelas. Aku berpacaran dengannya saat aku baru saja putus dengan kaka kelasku. Aku dan Gaara sering bertemu namun aku tak menemukan hal yang cocok dengannya. Percakapan kami tak pernah nyambung dan searah. Apalagi suaranya yang kecil membuatku tak bisa mendengarnya saat kami bicara. Kami duduk pun di batasi oleh meja, jadi tak pernah sedekat seperti aku dan Sasuke.

Besoknya kami kembali berjanji untuk bertemu lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kecanduan saat di dekatnya. Saat hari itu tiba kami mulai berani, mungkin memang aku yang memulainya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat, ia berkomentar tentang tanganku yang mirip dengan kakak perempuannya.

Semakin hari aku semakin menyukai Sasuke. Setiap saat aku selalu lebih memperhatikan penampilanku yang pada awalnya, selalu mendapatkan komentar miring dari temanku karena penampilanku yang urakan. Aku semakin sering menabung untuk membeli sabun yang harganya 2 kali lipat uang saku ku. Wanginya menempel di tubuhku sangat lama jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya lagi setiap kali sabunku mulai habis. Dan aku juga menggunakan parfume, meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia tak suka dengan parfume yang aku gunakan saat aku memamerkan padanya.

Saat aku kembali ke kelas dari toilet, aku mendapati Chouji memandang tak suka kearah ku, ia mengejek ku dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terlihat feminim. Mungkin aku masih bisa bersabar jika dikatakan aku terlihat lebih dewasa dari Sasuke. Namun aku takkan menerima jika ia menyebut Sasuke feminim. Dia perlu tahu Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dan lebih keren darinya. Sasuke juga pintar, tak sepertinya yang sering membolos. Aku membela Sasuke mati-matian, namun pada akhirnya tetap saja aku menangis saat Chouji mengejek perihal dadaku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke tahu apa yang aku alami di kelas tadi, namun aku terlalu enggan untuk menceritakannya karena akan sangat memalukan.

Hari ini kami kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama di kelasku, kami duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan diri pada dinding seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahu kami pun kembali bersinggungan aku merasa bagaikan tersengat.

Sasuke meletakkan tanganku di atas lututnya, lalu meletakkan bibirnya disana. Aku dapat merasakan punggung tanganku basah berkat bibirnya, namun aku tak keberatan karena aku menyukai saat ia manis seperti ini dan karena itu Sasukeku.

Sasuke mengandahkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu. Medan magnet menarik wajahku dan Sasuke lebih dekat. Hidung kami bersentuhan, hanya menunggu beberapa detik untuk bibir kami bertemu. Namun sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku langsung menarik diri dengan cepat.

Aku tak bisa.

Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku untuk suamiku kelak, meskipun saat ini aku sangat menyukai Sasuke. Aku tak masalah jika Sasuke mencium pipiku. Namun bila lebih dari itu aku tak bisa. Sebelum hubungan kami sah diatas hukum dan dihadapan tuhan.

Aku tak mau menanggung dosa lebih besar dari ini.

Aku pikir Sasuke akan kecewa namun ternyata ia malah tertawa, meskipun terdengar memaksakan. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke tahu aku menyesal namun ia menghiburku dengan menggenggam tanganku saat kami keluar dari kelas.

Hangat. Tangan Sasuke selalu hangat saat ia menyentuhku.

Ulangan semester pertama telah berakhir. Aku merasa sedih, karena selama sebulan kami akan libur, dan berarti aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kami sangat jarang berkirim pesan, dan itu membuatku gundah.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku?

Aku kembali memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru, tentang betapa kekanakannya Sasuke. Namun aku mencoba menempisnya.

Aku menghabiskan sebagian waktuku untuk berkirim pesan dengan teman dekat Ssauke, untuk mengorek informasi tentang Sasuke. Awalnya ia hanya bercerita sesuatu yang membuatku senang, lama-lama ia jenuh untuk membahas tentang Sasuke dan mulai menjelek-jelekkan sikap Sasuke.

Aku tak percaya saat Sasuke menceritakan hal yang paling rahasia di antara kami kepada temannya, aku merasa malu sekaligus mulai membenci Sasuke.

Pada malamnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke saat perasaan ku sedang campur aduk, antara marah dan benci aku mengatakan..

"Kita putus."

... Sasuke tak pernah membalasnya.

Namun saat libur telah berakhir, sikap Sasuke membuktikan segalanya. Bahwa kami benar-benar sudah berakhir. Sasuke tak pernah mencoba untuk bertanya, ia tak perjuang untuk mempertahankan ku. Ia melepaskan ku begitu saja.

Dan aku merasakan kekosongan yang amat sangat merambat di relung hatiku. Hari-hari terasa jauh berbeda, tak ada lagi sapaan, senyuman, air mineral, genggaman, kecupan di tangan.

Aku membutuhkan Sasuke.

Semua benar-benar berakhir. Dan aku menyadari, bahwa aku menyesal.

Aku tak pernah menyesal lebih dari ini.

Aku mulai menumpahkan kesalahanku pada Sasori dengan menuduhnya sebagai penyebab hubunganku dan Sasuke berakhir.

Setiap teman-temanku bertanya, "kenapa kalian bisa putus?"

Dengan hati berat aku menjawab disertai nada sedih, "Sasori penyebabnya, dia yang membuat segalanya berakhir."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng, "bukan hal yang bisa di jelaskan, aku hanya saja ... saat itu, aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa."

Hari ini hasil nilai dari ulangan semester telah ditempel dimading.

Aku menemukan Sasuke disana. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk memanggilnya dan mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya, karena aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Sasuke," ia menoleh namun tak ada senyuman disana. Ia berjalan kearahku, setidaknya ia tak mengabaikan ku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya santai tanpa beban.

"Aku masih menyukaimu.." sebelum aku menyelesaikannya, Sasuke segera memotongnya.

"Aku takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu, jika itu yang kau maksud." Tegasnya.

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah, terimakasih." Bibirku mulai bergetar, mataku mulai berair, sebelum Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajahku, aku segera berpaling, lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba...

.. mencoba mengatakan perasaanku.

Aku tahu Sasuke sangat kecewa padaku. Terbukti saat Karin mengatakan Sasuke masih menyayangiku. Namun kembali adalah hal yang mustahil untuknya. Aku mencoba menghargai keputusan Sasuke.

Lagi pula aku akan melupankan nya cepat atau lambat.

Semua hanya butuh proses. Tak ada yang instan.

Kecuali menyontek, bahkan itupun ia harus berusaha untuk menyalinnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 2 tahun setelah aku lulus, aku memasuki SMA yang aku idamkan. SMA yang pernah menjadi topik percakapanku dan Sasuke. Sasuke juga sudah lulus tahun ini. Ia tak jadi melanjutkan SMA nya ke Suna, seperti yang ia katakan dulu. Namun tetap saja ia memasuki sekolah terbaik yang ada di Konoha meskipun tetap saja berbeda denganku.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba memulai hubungan baru dengan laki-laki lain dan selalu berakhir gagal. Aku masih terjebak dalam angan-anganku tentang Sasuke, aku masih memikirkan sampai saat ini.

Dulu aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk merangkak keluar dari anganku tentangnya, namun sekarang aku menyerah.

Aku membiarkan nya ... membiarkan diriku terperangkap di dalamnya.

Aku dan Sasuke mulai berkirim pesan singkat sejak setahun yang lalu, meski aku lebih sering memulainya. Sasuke hanya sekali menyapaku namun itu sudah berhasil membuatku melompat-lompat kesetanan.

Meski itu hanya sebentar.

Dan pesan terakhir yang aku kirim bulan ini. 2 juli. Dimana saat aku sangat merindukannya.

Sasu -Sakura.

Ada apa? -Sasuke. Ia membalasnya lebih cepat dari dugaan ku.

Tidak ada. -Sakura.

Aneh. -Sasuke.

Ya memang. -Sakura.

? -Sasuke.

Dan aku tak lagi membalasnya lagi.

Aku mencintai Sasuke. Dan aku percaya tuhan akan menemukan kami lagi nanti di saat yang tepat atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kita masih terlalu muda dan labil. Hanya masalah kecil saja aku sudah mengakhirinya, bukankah aku jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan? Meskipun saat itu kau mengecewakan ku, seharusnya aku memaafkan mu. Kita tak pernah bertengkar saat bersama, dan itu menyiksaku saat aku sudah tak bersamamu lagi.

Terimakasih untuk 4 bulannya, yang membuatku belum bisa melupakanmu selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Terimakasih untuk mau menemaniku mencari sepatuku yang hilang, disaat orang lain tak perduli padaku.

Terimakasih untuk bahu yang pernah menjadi tempatku menyandarkan beban pikiranku.

Terimakasih atas kenangan sederhana yang membuatku semakin sulit melupakanmu.

Aku menikmatinya..

.. menikmati kenangan kita. Bahkan ketika kau dengan mudahnya melupakan ku dalam waktu singkat.

Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku melewati tulisan, menceritakan tentangmu, meskipun tak sepenuhnya lengkap. Karena aku ingin menyimpan beberapa hal untuk ku sendiri.

Terimakasih, aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Berkatmu aku mendownload banyak sekali flim dan drama untuk menghibur diriku yang nestapa.

Aku tahu kau takkan membacanya, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Kau memang bukan orang pertama yang ku sukai, tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

.

.

THE END

.

.

* * *

Teruntuk orang yang masih menempati hatiku.

Kyy.

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


End file.
